vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
308 VRB World Cup
| second = | matches = 32 | tries = 159 (4.97 per match) | attendance = 1,411,559 (44,112 avg.) | pic = | }} The 308 VRB World Cup was the first staging of the VRB World Cup, a biannual international rugby world championship. Sixteen nations competed for the Huttler Cup, which was hosted in Shaelia from August 29 through October 5, 308. Shaelia was awarded the hosting rights in on 12 July 307, having be judged to have the best facilities available to host the event. The competition consisted of 32 matches played over 38 days in eight cities around Shaelia. The Grand Final between the home-standing All Shaels and the national side of Westria was held at New Commonwealth Grounds in Visis on 5 October 308. More than 90,000 spectators attended the match. Qualifying Only the host nation was awarded an automatic spot in the inaugural tournament. The VRB announced on 17 July 308, however, that the four nations advancing to the Semi finals of the 308 World Cup competition will earn automatic berths for the 310 VRB World Cup as the four Pool top seeds. Qualification for the tournament began on 12 April 308 around Vexillium. Each of the five regional associations organized qualification tournaments which provided the remaining fifteen spots in the World Cup. * AERU qualification tournament * ALRU qualification tournament * RUAM qualification tournament * AFDRU qualification tournament * RAN qualification tournament Venues Eight venues around Shaelia hosted World Cup matches. New Commonwealth Grounds was the host venue for the VRB Rugby World Cup Bronze Final and Grand Final. The decision to leave out Commonwealth Grounds, the venue New Commonwealth Grounds was built to replace, remained controversial. The venue was officially shutdown, and had been since the NCG opened last year, but was still in good condition. With a capacity of 38,818, it is also the third largest rugby venue in the nation. The VRB and the Commonwealth Rugby Union declined comment on the controversy. Nations The Pool assignments for the 308 VRB World Cup for each regional association were as follows: Pool A Pool B Pool C Pool D * AERU 1 * RUAM 1 * ADFRU 1 * AERU 5 * ALRU 1 * AERU 2 * ALRU 3 * RUAM 3 * Shaelia * AERU 3 * RUAM 2 * ALRU 4 * RAN 1 * ALRU 2 * AERU 4 * Repechage Format The competition was contested over 38 days between 16 different nations, over 32 fixtures. The tournament began on 29 August at the New Commonwealth Grounds with a match between the host nation, Shaelia, and Aethelnia. The tournament culminated at the same venue on 5 October for the Grand Final. Pool stage The 16 nations were split up into four pools, designated A through to D, each consisting of four teams. Each nation played every other nation in their pool once; each nation therefore played three matches during the pool stage. Each pool used the following scoring system: *four match points for a win; *two for a draw; *zero for a loss. Bonus points were awarded if a team scored four or more tries (regardless of the match result) in match, or if a team lost by seven points (a converted try) or fewer. At the end of the pool stage, teams were ranked first to fourth based on cumulative match points, with the top two nations proceeding to the knockout stage quarter-finals. If at the completion of the pool phase two or more nations were level on points, then the following criteria is to be used in the following order until one of the nations could be determined as the higher ranked: :i. The winner of the match in which the two tied nations have played each other shall be the higher ranked; :ii. The nation which has the best difference between points scored for and points scored against in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :iii. The nation which has the best difference between tries scored for and tries scored against in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :iv. The nation which has scored most points in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :v. The nation which has scored most tries in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :vi. Should the tie be unresolved at the conclusion of steps (i) through (v), the nation that is higher ranked in the updated Official WestEx VRB World Rankings on September 1, 308. Knockout stage At completion of the Pool stage, the tournament moved into a knockout format comprising eight fixtures: four quarter-finals, two semi-finals, a third place match, and the Grand Final. The winner and runner-up from each of the four pools advanced to the quarter-finals. Pool winners were drawn against opposite pool runners-up in the quarter-finals, e.g. the winner of Pool A faced the runner up of Pool B, and the winner of Pool B faced the runner-up of Pool A. Each match in the knockout stage must conclude in a victory. If, after eighty minutes of normal play, a match results in a draw, further play is made to determine an outright winner. Initially, there will be two periods of extra time, 10 minutes each; if there is no winner after this, then play proceeds to a single 10 minute period of 'sudden death' play. If the contest is unresolved after a total 110 minutes of open play, the winner will be determined by a placekicking competition. Effect on 310 qualification The four nations reaching the Semi-finals of the World Cup qualified for the 310 World Cup in Shaelia. The four nations earning automatic berths in the 310 World Cup were: Westria, Shaelia, Kemedal, and San Patricio. Pool Stage Pool A Pool Match Schedule Pool B Pool Match Schedule Pool C Pool Match Schedule Pool D Pool Match Schedule Knockout Stage |'34'| |11 |20 Sept. – The Royal Arch, Keshon| |12| |'18' |21 Sept. – New Com. Grounds, Visis| |16| |'22' |21 Sept. – Asper Rug. Grounds, Asper| |'22'| |19 |27 Sept. – The Oak, Cathal| |7| |'16' |28 Sept. – New Com. Grounds, Visis| |'32'| |12 |5 October – New Com. Grounds, Visis| |'9'| |3 |4 October – New Com. Grounds, Visis| |'32'| |24 |Consol=Bronze Final}} Category:Rugby Category:Vexillium Rugby Board Category:VRB World Cup